The present disclosure relates to a filler neck closure assembly, and particularly to a filler neck closure for use in a fuel tank filler neck. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device for preventing the introduction of a nozzle for unleaded fuel into the filler neck of a fuel tank of a motor vehicle fitted with a diesel internal combustion engine.
Unleaded fuel should not be introduced into a fuel tank filler neck of a motor vehicle powered by a diesel engine. It is customary to use a small-diameter nozzle (e.g., 22 mm or less) to dispense unleaded fuel into a fuel tank filler neck and to use a larger-diameter nozzle (e.g., 24 mm or more) to dispense diesel and leaded fuel.